custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Big Dance Party (1999, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Safety Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 1, 1997. Made by SuperMalechi. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn about safety, with Barney as a doctor, and Robert and Maria as ambulance drivers. Later, when BJ slips on a toy city bus and falls down onto some of the other toys, and gets an owe on his tail, everyone clean up the mess. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) The Story - The Little Red Riding Hood *Barney - Narrator *Julie - The Little Red Riding Hood *Kim - Mother *Maria - Grandma *BJ - The Wolf Song List #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Preformed by Barney, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #Three Little Monkeys (Preformed by Barney, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Traffic Light Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Barney Bag (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #Riding in the Car (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Wheels on the Bus (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #When I Walk Across the Street (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #Splashin' in the Bath (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #Manners (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #Yankee Doodle (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #The Stranger Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #Clean Up (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kim, Maria, Robert and Julie) End Credit Music #Clean-Up #Riding in the Car #The Traffic Light Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics from the Theme Song in place are: *Season 3 Opening Sequence *Maria talking to Robert, Kim and Julie *The Barney doll coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the first line of the first verse of "The Stranger Song" (And when he's tall that's what we call) *Baby Bop splashing in the tub during "Splashing in the Tub" (A dinosaur senation) *BJ singing "The Traffic Light Song" *Barney singing the last line of the third verse of "Three Little Monkeys" *BJ greeting Barney and the kids (Barney's friends are big and small) *Maria going through the gate door (They come from lots of places) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the first line of the first verse of "Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck" (After school they meet to play) *BJ singing the first line of the first verse of "When I Walk Across The Street" (And sing with happy faces) *Barney getting out a book of The Little Red Riding Hood (Barney shows us lots of things) *During The Little Red Riding Hood, BJ as the Wolf scaring Maria as Grandma (Like how to play pretend) *BJ slipping on the toy city bus and falling down (ABC's & 123's and how to be a friend) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing "Yankee Doodle Dandy" (Barney comes to play with us) *Barney, BJ & Kids singing "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging BJ and Baby Bop during I Love You (Barney can be your friend too) *The rainbow fading on Barney's swing from Season 3 (If we just make-believe him) *Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Safety Friends". Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is used, while the Barney costume from "Ships Ahoy!" is used during "Hurry, Hurry, Drive The Firetruck". *The Season 3 BJ voice used in this episode was a mix of the one from "An Adventure in Make-Believe" (Pitch +3) and the one from "E I E I O" (Pitch -2), making it sound like BJ's 1996 voice. *The same Kim and her voice were also used in "Pennies, Nickles & Dimes". *The same Julie and her voice were also used in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The same Robert and his voice were also used in "Is Everybody Happy?" *The same Maria and her voice were also used in "We've Got Rhythm". *The musical arrangements from "I Can Be a Firefighter" are used. *The arrangements for the end credit music from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" are used. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 3" and the same vocals from "Fun & Games" (except Barney sings the first verse by himself, and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him on the second verse). *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he slips on a toy city bus, and hurts his tail a little. *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles & Dimes". *Maria wears the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Robert wears the same clothes in "Is Everybody Happy?". *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *When BJ says "Whoa!" when the toy ambulance hits his toe, the sound clip sounds like "Wow!" from "Sense-Sational Day" (when BJ sees the video camera), except it says "Whoa!". *When BJ sees Barney and the kids at the classroom and says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and pitched down to -2. *When BJ says "Cool!" as he learns about safety, the sound clip is from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and pitched down to -1. *During The Little Red Riding Hood, when Julie as the Little Red Riding Hood screams as BJ as the Wolf jumps in front of her, her scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -1. *During The Little Red Riding Hood, when BJ as the Wolf scares Maria as Grandma, and Maria as Grandma screams, Maria's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Tunnel of Glove" (when SpongeBob is scared by wiggly things and thinks they are snakes), except it was mixed with Maria's 1997 voice and pitched down to -1. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" while slipping on a toy city bus, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ slips on a toy city bus and falls down, the crash sound is a mix of the ones from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 lands on the gorge) and "A Better View For Gordon" (when Gordon crashes into the wall). *During the I Love You, on the second verse, no fade translations are added. This also happened in some other episodes such as "Barney's Sailing to Magical Island", "Barney's Treasure Hunt" and "We've Got Rhythm". Quotes *BJ: Here, I'll walk over the door. (slips on a toy city bus) Whoa! *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: (yelling) BJ! *BJ crashes, and Barney, Baby Bop and the kids rush over to help him) *Barney: It looks like we forgot one more safety rule. You should alway's clean up, or someone might slip on a toy, and fall. (helps BJ up) Are you okay, BJ? *BJ: I'm fine, except my tail hurts. (shakes his tail, but hurts) Ow, oh, ouch! Can you help me, Doctor Barney? *Barney: Well, here's a bandage. *(does magic, and a bandage appears, and Barney puts it on BJ's tail) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: Your welcome. Now, let's clean up the mess. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (early 1996-early 1997) #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview #Kids For Character Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack Preview